The End Of The Beginning
by Autumn -Sakume
Summary: When Sakume finds out a secret about her father that her boyfriend didn't do very well keeping it,she tags along making naruto mad. She faces an old friend from childhood. Will Heer heart keep beating or will Orochimaru get to her. OC warning.
1. Chapter 1

:BREEP BEEP BREEP BREEP:  
>"Oh my gawd!" She was about to smash her alarm into bits like every other one that month but she remembered that she always destroyed her clock before she got a chance to see what time it was, so she hit the snooze button, turned and lifted her head just enough to see over the fluff in her pillow.<br>"It's 6:00, great I have to get up..." She rolled her eyes and stood up off her bed. Just then the alarm went off again.  
>"Shut up." She back handed the clock into the wall as it fell into peices in the corner. She sighed and was about to get dressed when there was a knock on her door. She took her time down the stairs and opened the door.<br>"What..."  
>"Hey Ume-chan!" Naruto greeted her.<br>"Hey Naruto and Sai, what is it?"  
>"Nothing I just wanted to come see you." Naruto had a grin from ear to ear.<br>Sakume raised an eyebrow. "At 6 in the morning?"  
>"Sure why not?"<br>"Yeah, it's not like we are trying to hide anything from you that you would want to know." Sai smiled.  
>"Sai! Shut up!" Naruto scolded him.<br>Sakume tapped her foot on the ground. "Tell me..."  
>"What, tell you what, there is nothing to tell you." Naruto scratched the back of his head.<br>Sakume rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug before looking up into his eyes and kissing his lips lightly.  
>"Naruto, please tell me." She gathered an innocent smile.<br>He was dazed by the kiss, but shook himself from it and grabbed her waist.  
>"Sorry, no can do..." He smirked and leaned in for another kiss but was stopped.<br>"I don't think so, not till I find out what you're hiding." She spun out of his arms and went upstairs to get dressed. She came down not even looking at them she left and headed twoards the Hokage's office. The streets were mostly empty, the people of Konoha didn't get up till about 7 or so. She continued her srides up to Tsunade's office. She entered without warning and shut the door behind her.  
>"Sakume...You can't just..."<br>"Yeah yeah I know. Now tell me what your keeping from me, You know I will find out so just be straight with me now and save alot of time." She crossed her arms.  
>"Umm...I really have no idea what you are talking about." Tsunade started to sweat as she tried to stuff a piece of paper in her desk, but before she could it was snatched from her by one of Sakume's clones. Tsunade sighed and shook her head.<br>"What the hell, this involves my father...you can't just keep me out of this, you know I won't just sit back. Seriously, reconsider this team." She passed the Hokage the paper.  
>"Keep Naruto out of this, I don't want him hurt or to loose control."<br>"Sakume I know you care for him and yes I know how long you have been dating but I fully believe he is capable of handling himself." Tsunade tried to convince the black haired medic.  
>"But..." She was cut off.<br>"I will put you on but you are to fight as little as possible, this team I have chosen have agreed to do this to protect you...do you understand?"  
>She nodded reluctantly.<br>"Good, dismissed." Tsunade shooed her off so she could resume her duties.  
>_TIME SKIP_ -BACK AT HER HOUSE-<br>Sakume was packing the last of her bags when there was a very harsh knock on her front door. She ran to the door and opened it to see Shikamaru.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I'm here to pick you up."  
>"You're kidding right...please tell me you're kidding..." She pleaded. He shook his head.<br>"Oh gawd, and we havn't even left the village." She sighed as she threw her bag over her shoulder and closed the door. The two ninja walked a normal pace down the main street, at this time everyone was up and sweeping their doorsteps or baking. The smell intoxicated the air and that to Sakume was her morning, It wasn't nomal unless there was a certain smell of bread and dumplings that filled the air.  
>The medic saw the group from her point. She saw Naruto, and Kiba. Wait that makes 4 in total, there was one missing.<br>"Where is...nevermind." She saw Neji get up from putting something in his bag.  
>She shook her head as she smiled.<br>"Shikamaru finally! What is Sakume doing here?" Naruto asked.  
>"You didn't know? She is coming with us." Shika replied.<br>"What, but she, she can't."  
>"Why not, I can to come." She gave him a puzzled look.<br>"Sakume it's too dangerous..."  
>"Naruto...ok if it is too dangerous for me than it is aswell for you."<br>"No, I can handle myself."  
>"Well so can I."<br>"That dosn't matter, I don't want to be worried that somthing will happen to you."  
>"You don't think I will be worried...it's my father you're talking about, he won't hesitate to kill you and I won't let that happen."<br>"Sakume just trust me, you have to stay here."  
>She shook her head.<br>"Damn..." Naruto whispered to himself. They picked up there stuff and were about to leave when Shikamaru stopped them.  
>"Let's get into placments. It will be the most effective on this mission. Neji you're in front, Kiba you're on right wing, Naruto you're on the back flank, I'll be on left wing, and Sakume you will be in the middle close behind Neji...ok?"<br>"Ok..." She agreed.  
>"All right then, take form." They gathered and left leaping from tree to tree. Naruto didn't talk he just kept watch at the back of the group getting the ocasional glare from every other boy.<br>_TIME SKIP_ -ARRIVING AT THE SOUND VILLAGE-  
>"Ok the sound is up ahead, be on your guard, Orochimaru has his henchmen everywhere and they are probaly waiting for us." Sakume stated. The whole group was tense and ready to battle, but there was nobody. no attacks, no ninja, no nothing it was harmless. They still took caution in proceeding to Orochimaru's lair.<br>They all stayed in their formation and quickened their pace still being alert. With every passing step Sakume thought to herself how it was another step to seeing her father again...another step to an unpredictable fight, not knowing what might happen. Kiba's voice broke her from her daze.  
>"There it is, the snake's hideout." He muttered is a whisper.<br>"Ok, let's split up. Naruto, Neji and I will go one way... Sakume, and Kiba will go the other way."  
>"Why?" Her voice was a harsh whisper.<br>"This way there will be a Byakugan user on each team and I think you and Kiba will be able to handle yourselfs, don't worry I'll look after Naruto."  
>Naruto rolled his eyes before sakume finaly saw his logic and nodded. As the two seperate squads turned away Shikamaru turned back.<br>"Sakume, be careful, don't..."  
>"I will." She smiled. "...but thanks."<br>"Ok let's go." Shika sighed.  
>Sakume and Kiba, along with Akamaru set off in the opposite direction. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

_ MEAN WHILE _ - IN OROCHIMARU'S QUARTERS -  
>"Lord Orochimaru."<br>"Yes Kabuto, I know...they're here, the five from the leaf including my daughter."  
>"That is right. Would you like to send somebody to take care of them?"<br>"No Kabuto...I would like to know why she came with them, I know her feelings twoards me, so why come?"  
>"Well my Lord, the ninja that have come are your daughter Sakume Zukeero,<br>Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzimaki. It would seem she has a special relationship with one of the boys. I'm not sure which one but that is the most likely reason."  
>Orochimaru chuckled. "I see, I don't aprove of this but, this is good to know, it means there is a weakness, we just have to find out which boy triggers it. Are they all together?"<br>"Ummm, Sakume is traveling with the Inuzuka and the boy's dog he rest are in a different passage." Kabuto began to think. "Dose that mean she is with him?"  
>The snake man shook his head. "I know she is impulsive but, with the people that are in her team, they would never do that. It has to be one of the other three." "How do you suppose we go about that?" Kabuto asked.<br>"We will one way or another..."  
>_ WITH NARUTO, SHIKAMARU, AND NEJI _<br>"There is chakra activity just up ahead, what is the plan?" Neji refered to Shikamaru.  
>"To bust in and kick their ass before they get anywhere near Sakume!" Naruto shouted.<br>Shika stood silent for a few moments. "...Well try not to get injured as much as you can,  
>and yeah what Naruto said just about sumed it up, unless you want it in more logical terms."<br>Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck.  
>"No, I think I'm good." Neji sighed.<br>"Ok well than take second posisions and let's move." Shikamaru said as the formed a triangle.  
>The three ran down hall after hall seeing nothing but what the torches lit of the patterned pass ways.<br>They opened a door that lead through another hall. Shikamaru looked back at Neji, He activated his Byakugan and nodded. Shika nodded back before he signaled to move forward.  
>Naruto took a deep breath as they entered a door... there he was, the man that killed so many,<br>made so many suffer, that took his best friend, and hurt Sakume...  
>"Orochimaru." Naruto spat and stood up straight and took place in the middle of the other two. _ BACK WITH SAKUME AND KIBA _<br>"So, you and Naruto eh?"  
>"There has been better times."<br>"Tell me if he dose anything, ya know I can whip his ass if he hurts you."  
>Akamaru barked in agreement.<br>"Thanks Kiba, but thats not nessissary."  
>"Just remember that it's always option." He smiled.<br>"I will."  
>Kiba thought he saw somthing up ahead and jogged up forward.<br>Sakume got a dizzy feeling and fell onto the ground. The pulsing got stronger. Akamaru realized she was still behind, he ran back to her and knew somthing was wrong and signaled Kiba with his bark. The dog boy stopped dead in his tracks and looked back.  
>"Sakume." He ran as fasts as he could back to her.<br>"Are you ok, what the hell happened?" He helped her to stand.  
>"Nothing...we have to get to the others quick."<br>"Was it the curse mark?"  
>"No, I...I felt dizzy and I saw the others, they found my father."<br>"You saw them where are they, how?"  
>"I only saw them briefly and if we don't get there soon the outcome will be bad, very very bad, I don't exactally know how I did it but we are going to have to figure that out later. Right now we have to find my father and the others."<br>Kiba nodded in agreement as he got onto Akamaru's back and lifted Sakume up on in front of him.  
>"Byakugan." She said as Kiba patted Akamaru to go and the dog started to gallop in the derection they came from.<br>Sakume derected them till they came to the door, Sakume could see all of them. She clenched her fists as they broke throught the door seperating them and she jumped off Akamaru doing a roll as she landed beside Neji.  
>"Sakume, what are you doing here?" Naruto looked over to her.<br>"I'm here to help."  
>"Go, you're not safe here." Naruto demanded.<br>"No, I'm fine."  
>"Sakume, nobody wants you here...I don't want you here." His rage over took him.<br>She sucked back all her tears of disappointment and hurt.  
>"Naruto, being unwanted isn't a new thing for me."<br>Naruto proccessed what she said, realizing what he had done he grabbed her wrist but she jerked from his grasp.  
>Shikamaru broke the silence. "NARUTO C'MON!" He yelled. "Kabuto is getting away!"<br>The blonde was hesitant to leave but before he could make up his mind, he was dragged by the not so lazy ninja.  
>"I see. Naruto Uzimaki is it, you're to good for that blond obnoxious brat, he is just a kid."<br>"That is none of your business, leave him out of this." She steped forward. "This is between you and me."  
>"Now now, I'm not going to fight you." He chuckled. "I have sombody who will be surprised to find out who his last opponent is..."<br>"What the hell are you talking about?" She pulled out her two swords.  
>Just then a a figure appeared in front of the snake like man.<br>"Orochimaru, what do you want." The voice was fimiliar and his eyes were closed.  
>"I have your last test opponent ready." He snickered.<br>"Very well." Sakume realized who it was.  
>"Sasuke..." She whispered. The figure revealed his ebony eyes.<br>"Orochimaru! You monster!" She cried. Neji and Kiba tried to restain her but she activated her Sharingan and pumped chidori through her body, the shock made them let go but they ran in front of her. she used her fire and appeared in front again. "Sakume..." He said quietly.  
>Orochimaru quickly intervinned and steped in before Sakume. He shot at her with his snake. She flipped over it and it hit the wall. Neji thought she didn't see the other snake emerge so he quickly ran in front of her as it pinned him to the wall "Damn." She cursed under her breath. The snake returned to it's master as Sakume made a healing dove. She sent it to Neji. As it began to heal him she turned back to her father. He chuckled and sent another snake after her.<br>She infused her chakra into her fist and punched the ground throwing him off aim. She quickly took the opertunity to infuse her blades with her lightning fire and sliced the snake in half.  
>Shocked, Orochimaru steped down to let his pupil take care of the rest.<br>"Go on, finish them off and you will get what you wanted, your revenge..."  
>"SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU MANIPULATE HIM, HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND... LOOK WHAT YOU DID TOU HIM! HE DOSN'T HAVE TO ANWSER TO YOU AND NEITHER DO I!" She screamed at her father. Sasuke stepped towards her till they were less than a foot away from eachother. Just at that moment Naruto and Shikamaru busted in through the wall.<br>There was an expression of shock that flooded Naruto's face when he saw Sasuke.  
>The raven haired boy took out his sword.<br>The blonde realized what he was going to do to Sakume. He charged forward but was stopped by the others. Tears ran down Sakume's face.  
>"Go on, finish them, Sasuke complete your final test." Orochimaru encouraged him.<br>"No! Sakume I love you so much. Please Sasuke, please don't take her from me..." Naruto pleaded.  
>"I love you...Naruto, no." She responded before she fell unconsious in her friend's arms.<br>"Sasuke what did you do to her?"  
>The raven haired boy didn't reply, he simply squeezed Sakume before pushing her into Naruto.<br>The blonde caught her, Sasuke turned and slashed Orochimaru, the real fight had began.  
>_TIME SKIP _ -AT THE LEAF VILLAGE HOSPITAL-<br>Sakume had been brought back unconcious and the rest of the group barley injured except Neji.  
>Naruto walked in Sakume's hospital room to see Sasuke sitting beside her by the window holding her hand. The blonde sighed and brought up a chair to the other side of the medic's bed and held her other hand.<br>"Do you love her?" Sasuke mumbled.  
>"What?" Naruto looked up at him.<br>"Sakume, do you love her?" He repeated.  
>"Yes I love her."<br>"What about Sakura?"  
>"Me and her are friends, thats all, we both have moved on."<br>"I swear if you ever do anything to hurt her..."  
>"Sasuke I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her."<br>"Good." Sasuke replied. A nurse walked in and stood at the end of the bed.  
>"What's going on? Is she ok?" Sasuke stood up.<br>"She is in a coma, now we have no Idea when she might come out of it. It could be days, weeks, months, years, and there is a possibility she won't wake up at all." "Isn't there anything we can do for her?"  
>The nurse shook her head. "She's strong, believe in her...talk to her, there are cases where they can hear you and your voice can bring them back, there is always hope."<br>"Thank you." Naruto responded. The nurse left and everything was silent until the blonde spoke once again.  
>"Sakume your suppost to heal yourself, we are the ones who are suppost to scare the crap out of you when we get hurt, not the other way around."<br>Just then a messanger ninja appeared.  
>"Naruto Uzimaki, the hokage has summoned you."<br>He sighed and looked back to the black haired medic. Before leaving he kissed her forehead and let her hand out of his grasp and shut the door.  
>"Sakume, if you can hear me, I want you to know I love you, your like a sister to me, you were always there for me and I am so sorry I wasn't there for you...but that is why you need to wake up, you need to let me show you I will never leave again, I need to show you how sorry I am. I forgot what it was like to be betrayed I was so focused on revenge for my pearents and my clan that I forgot about the things I still had that wern't taken from me. I lost sight of our friendship, Of all I sided with your father Orochimaru, the one that took everything from you, your mother you friends, your clan, your sister and your childhood. I thought I would never be able to give up my revenge, but when I saw you strong, and proud, I knew I could because you, the person that has the most right to revenge, you're fine, independent, and sucessful. You're what I want to be. You need to wake up because, I...I need you too, I need your help."<br>He squeezed her hand tighter. The moniter started to get slower from it's already slow pace. The beeps got slower as Sasuke rushed to the hall and called out for a doctor before returning to Sakume's side. A nurse came in and rushed out to retrieve a doctor.  
>"Sakume wake up please! Sakume stay with me, you have to...you have to."<br>Naruto rushed in.  
>"What the hell happened."<br>"I don't know she just...I don't know." The beeps faded till there was a mesh and the only sound was a high pitched squeel.  
>Naruto and Sasuke's face fell blank. The tears ran down there cheeks and onto Sakume.<br>They didn't care about anything else they wanted her back. Naruto collapsed onto Her bed crying.  
>Sasuke was outraged and before anything else happened he stromed off.<br>Naruto just laid there holding her hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto didn't notice that the beeps of the machine were

coming back faster and stronger. He felt her hand clench around his. He sat up and looked at her to see her eyes fluttering open.

"Sakume!" He hugged her.

She smiled. "Naruto." She whispered.

He let go of her. Sakume's face quickly fell to worry.

"What about everyone else are they ok?

"Everyone is fine, Neji is a bit rough but he will be ok."

"That's great!" She smiled in relief.

_-TIME SKIP-_ -LAST DAY AT THE HOSPITAL-

"Still no sign of Sasuke?" Sakume asked.

Naruto shook his head. She sighed but smiled not showing the blonde that she was disappointed.

The nurse walked in with her clipboard in hand and stood beside Naruto.

"Well nurse Zukeero, how are you feeling?"

"Great." She replied.

"Well I have some good and bad news. the good news is that you get to go home today."

Sakume was cheering. She noticed naruto's face. "Naruto what's wrong?"

"She said there was bad news..."

"The nurse finished. "The bad news is, no more hospital food." She giggled.

"How awful, damn, no more mush." She said sarcastically.

"Yes I know but that is the way life is." She smiled. "Here are your discharge papers."

"Thank you for everything."

"No problem, have a great day." The nurse left.

"Well are you ready to go home?" Naruto asked.

"I'll meet you back at the house, there is somthing I have to do."

Understanding what she meant he nodded. "Don't be too late."

"I won't." She smiled and left. She had a pretty good Idea of where Sasuke was.

Sakume walked down the main street, cut through an ally, and all across the park to the

part of Konoha that was covered in forest. She weaved around trees till she came to

the river sorounded in plum trees. The blossoms had all fallen in the river

creating a blancket of pedals over the waves. Just as she predicted she saw Sasuke

sitting by the egde. Sakume snuck up behind him and flung her arms around his neck.

She turned her head ans kissed his cheek. He swung her around into his lap.

"Sakume!" He hugged her so tight she could barley breath. "I thought you were..." Tears ran down his face.

"It dosn't matter."

"Your right all that matters is that your here, safe where nothing will ever happen to you again.

Where is Naruto?"

"He is waiting back at my house, c'mon let's go I'm really hungry." She got up and

helped him to his feet.

They traveled through ally ways and busy streets till they turned to a medieum sized white house.

"Here we are." She walked up onto the blue porch with Sasuke following. She opened the door and

they both steped in closing the door behind them.

"SURPRISE!" They heard the voices of all their friends yell. Naruto came out in front.

"This is all your doing..." She presumed.

Naruto nodded. "Guilty." He kissed her.

_-TIME SKIP-_-LATER IN THE PARTY-

Sakume had opened her gifts all except one. It was the biggest.

Naruto stood up.

"Before the last gift, I think there is sombody who would like to give you something."

He elbowed Sasuke.

"What? Oh..." The raven haired boy walked over to her.

"Here, do you remember this?" Sasuke passed her a necklace with the Uchiha symbol on it.

"Oh my gosh it's my necklace that I lost in the park the, the day before my father took me. You gave

me an uchiha necklace and I gave you a Zukeero..." She trailed off as he revealed the necklace

from tucked in his shirt. She gave him a big tight hug. As their embrace ended Naruto began to

talk again.

"Now for the last present, go ahead and open it."

She started to open the big box, when she got it open to reveal another box, she opened that

box to another box, and again and again untill it was the size of her hand. She opened the box to find

a music box. She wound it up and placed it on the table. She let is play out through the entire song with

her mouth agape.

"That was the song..."

"...Your mother use to sing to you." Naruto finished. "There is still one more box."

She looked puzzled, Sakume opened the second drawer of the music box to see a picture of a

ring. She looked back at her boyfriend to see him down on one knee. She put her hand over her

mouth.

"Sakume Yukan'na Shinko Zukeero, we have been through alot, and I have loved you always,

that will never change... I want to spend the rest of my life with you, So I ask you this: will you do

me the great honor of marrying me?"

"Yes, I will...Yes!"

He got up and slipped the ring onto her finger. Everyone clapped as the kissed even Sasuke,

he was glad to see her happy even if it was his dork of a friend.

~ IT'S NOT OVER YET THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING :) ~


End file.
